


Sick Day

by CaughtInBetween



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtInBetween/pseuds/CaughtInBetween
Summary: (Can't think of a title for this one sorry!)Branch is missing and Poppy is worried. Can her friends find Branch and help him out?This is just a very, very short story about Branch and some of the members of Snack Pack.EDIT: it got a bit longer with a ridiculous second chapter :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly dialogue based so I hope it isn't too hard to read

"You guys! I'm so worried!" Poppy wailed to her friends. "I haven't seen Branch for days- I mean it's been at least a week. It's so weird."

"Well Branch is weird." Creek quipped, earning him a hurt look from the Princess. "Oh no, " he backtracked, "what I mean is , well you know darling, different. Maybe he's hibernating or something hehe. Don't worry Poppy I'm sure he's fine."

"Maybe he had enough of us and left." Satin shrugged her shoulders. Poppy was horrified at the thought. "No! Branch wouldn't leave - not without saying anything he just wouldn't!"

"Ok Poppy, just calm down. Satin didn't mean it like it that." Said Suki as she attempted to sooth the Princess. "Sorry Poppy!" Satin looked at her feet sadly. "Oh no I'm sorry Satin, I overreacted- I just really need to find Branch. I'll see you guys later."

"Hey I'll come with you, " called Suki. "And me!" Yelled Cooper followed by Fuzzbert. The rest of the Snack Pack watched as the four friends raced off.

"She's really worried about the sulky grey lump isn't she?" Sighed Chenile.

"Hey why don't we look for him too?" Smidge suggested.

"Yea that's a good idea she'll be so happy when we find him." Satin agreed as Biggie nodded excitedly.

The group searched for a while and soon found themselves near the edge of the village.

"Guys ... what exactly are we doing here anyway ?" moaned Creek, "He'll be fine off doing his own thing and if you ask me Poppy could use a break from him. His toxic vibes cloud her mind and - look there he is right over there picking berries. All this negativity and worry for nothing."

The Snack Pack cheered happily. "Lets go tell Poppy we've found him !" Cried the Satin .

"Good idea," said Guy diamond "you girls go find Poppy and tell her she can stop looking now."

As the twins raced off, Guy turned his attention back to where Branch was standing in the distance. "Maybe we should go ask him what he's been up to. " he smiled.

"Eh let me handle this one, love !" Creek hastily proposed, "I just wanna have a little chat about manners with our grey friend!"

Branch was staring at the bushes with his open backpack in his hands as Creek sidled up beside him.

"Alright Branch, how are things with you then?" The purple troll smarmed. "You know, our Princess has been terribly worried about you for some ... strange ...reason. Now, I keep telling her that you're a big boy and you can look after yourself but she just cares too much for her own good. "

Guy Diamond narrowed his eyes . Something wasn't right. Branch wasn't responding to Creek or making eye contact. He didn't even recoil when Creek snaked his arm around his shoulder.

"So mate , " Creek continued, "How about this then: next time you fancy doing a little disappearing act, do the decent thing and maybe leave her a note or something? Just a little something for you to think about eh? Eh? Assuming you know how to write that is?" Branch stumbled a bit as Creek poked him playfully in the chest, but the purple troll didn't relent. "Aw what's the matter, love? Have we had a little falling out or something ? You're so quiet today. You usually have something hideously unpleasant to say to me by now." Branch didn't reply but let his bag fall by his feet.

"Ok Creek that's enough." Guy Diamond interrupted sternly. Creek rolled his eyes. Biggie watched with interest, without Cooper and Poppy around he wasn't sure who to side with. Creek was smart and confident but Guy was kind and caring.

"Aww mellow out, Guy!" Creek whined, "This is our thing- what's a bit of banter between mates eh? Branch gets it don't you Branch?" He tugged on Branch's cheek before Guy Diamond grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Look there's obviously something wrong with him!" He hissed.

"What else is new eh?" Creek sniggered. Biggie laughed nervously, but stopped when the glitter troll shot him a dirty look. Guy sighed and walked back over to Branch.

"Hey Branch?" He said softly "are you picking berries today?"

Branch nodded silently as he turned to face him. He was gaunt and disheveled looking. His eyes were glazed and beads of sweat peppered his forehead even though he was shivering. "Smidge go get Dr Plum." Guy said quietly. Smidge looked Branch up and down before nodding and running off. Smidge was small but she was very fast.

Guy picked up the bag before turning back to Branch. "I'd like to pick some too. Can I share your bag?" Branch grunted in response.

Seeing what Guy was doing , Biggie approached softly. "Come on, Branch," he said taking the stricken Troll by the hand and pulling him gently towards a log. "Come and sit here for a minute." He stumbled a bit but Biggie managed to guide him. When Branch was seated securely next to the giant blue troll, Guy Diamond approached with a ripe and unripe berry.

"Branch, which berries should I choose ? The green or the red"

"...Red..." Branch panted. Guy smiled "Well done Branch. I'll get you red berries. "

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Creek enquired with a hint of concern in his usually nonchalant voice.

"I'm not sure." replied Guy placing his hand to Branch's forehead. "Definitely a fever - but at least he can answer a simple question. Hopefully he hasn't hurt his head or something."

"I need ...berries ... Berries heal." Branch tried to stand but Biggie's hand holding on to the back of his vest prevented him.

"It's ok, Guy is getting the berries" the large blue troll said in a calming tone.

"I'll help too !" Creek joined in.

"Now see the boys are getting the berries for you. You just need to sit here and keep me and Mr Dinkles company ok?"

Branch stared transfixed on the yellow worm for a couple of minutes before lurching forward suddenly and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh shoot! Give him room. " yelled Guy, his auto tuned voice taking over. When Branch was finished the fit he vomited.

Creek rummaged through Branch's bag and pulled out a cloth and a small jar of water. He passed them to guy who gently cleaned the grey trolls face.

Biggie managed to sit Branch up again. "Look there! " gasped Guy as Branch's leaf vest hung to the side slightly.

"Ugh what is THAT?" asked Creek covering his mouth in disgust. Biggie lifted Branch who was now floppy and his eyes were rolling back in his head. "It looks like some sort of spider bite."

"Come on let's get him to Dr Plum if we're lucky we'll meet her half way." Guy cried. The trolls hurried off.

 

~*~

 

When Branch woke up he was lying on his side in an unfamiliar bed. It took him a few moments to register his surroundings, a deep purple pod and an overly clean smell. "Oh no not Dr Plum." He groaned to himself.

"Well well well, you're awake." the good doctor's voice rang out suddenly.

Branch hated Dr Plum for reasons he wasn't even sure of anymore but he knew by now to just grit his teeth and nod when she lectured him. It was not worth the argument and it wasn't very often Branch backed away from an argument.

"So you've been a very naughty boy, haven't you?" Branch didn't answer her. "Just how long ago did you get that spider bite then ? A week?"

"About that I guess." Branch said quietly. "Well you really should've come to see me straight away. It got infected, which gave you sepsis which led to a fever and that caused your convulsions. "

"Convulsions?"

"A fit. You had a fit. You're very lucky it wasn't more serious. Thankfully your friend came and found me in time. You must remember to thank her won't you?"

" _Oh no Poppy must have found me._ " Thought Branch. "My uh ..friend?"

"Yes your friend , Smidge. "

Branch breathed a sigh of relief. It took him a minute to remember which one Smidge was but at least it wasn't Poppy.

"She brought me to where your other friends were carrying you. " Dr Plum continued but she could tell from his blank expression he had no recollection of any of it. "Biggie, Guy Diamond and Creek. And even luckier for you they had even gathered up some berries which you know have healing purposes. Now I'll be back in a moment with the medicine I've made from them. Your friends are outside and want to see you. Oh and before I discharge you I'll be giving you your full annual check up- you seem to have missed the last few. "

"Yippee. " Branch muttered. As the doctor left, Guy Diamond and Biggie entered. Branch was just relieved Creek wasn't with them.

"How's the patient? " Biggie greeted him cheerfully. "Uhm fine." Branch mumbled as he tried to sit up a bit.

"Hey, it's ok don't try to move," Guy said softly, "we just wanted to make sure you were ok. You gave us quite a shock."

"Yea sorry about that ... I'm fine really... look does Poppy know I'm here?"

"Oh honey, look behind you." Giggled Guy Diamond as he handed him a mirror he'd pulled out from his hair.

Branch used the mirror to look over his shoulder and gasped in horror. A pink glittering sea of cards, flowers, teddies, fruit baskets and a huge banner saying "Get Well Soon Branch!" assaulted his eyes.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "Just how much trouble am I in here?"

"Oh a lot. As soon as that spider bite is better she is going to hug you so much- you are gonna be squeezed absolutely silly mate!" Chortled Biggie.

"She kept a vigil. She didn't want to leave your side." Guy Diamond explained . "Creek only just managed to convince her to go get something to eat. She's going to want you to come stay with her for about a month! I've never seen her so worried."

"Any chance you can sneak me out of here before she comes back?" Branch asked hopefully, giving the two trolls the closest thing to a smile they'd seen from him in years.

"Sorry mate, Poppy would kill us and we're more afraid of her than we are of you." replied Biggie.

"Anyway" said Guy "we should let you rest before she gets back. She's bringing her guitar- you've been warned."

"Yea we should get going. Take it easy mate eh?" Biggie said clapping his hand on the grey Trolls shoulder.

"Uhm listen ... Uhm I wanna say thanks for uhm... you know?"

The two trolls smiled. "Anytime mate." Biggie shrugged.

"Just maybe stay away from the spiders from now on." Guy Diamond advised giving a wag of his finger.

"It's ok. I won't do anything to worry Poppy again." promised Branch.

The two trolls left as Dr Plum re-entered the room. "Now young man, let's get you checked out."

"Lucky me." Moaned Branch, but for once he wasn't being 100% sarcastic.


	2. Oh Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Branch is finally free from Dr Plum's clutches but now he has Poppy to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time and effort to read and review the first chapter! 
> 
> I had originally intended it to be a one off so this second one is a bit of a different style, more slapstick, more shenanigans and a little bit of fluff here and there. I do apologise, because I haven't the time to make sure it's as good as it could be - so sorry for grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes but posting this is a "now or never" type scenario! And unfortunately theres a lot of dialogue.
> 
> Thanks again for watching!

 

* * *

When Branch woke he wasn't sure what time it was, or what day it was or how long he'd been asleep for this time. What he was sure of however, was that he was still trapped in a purple pod at the mercy of Dr Plum. But even more worryingly, there was something or someone playing with his toes!

"This lil buggy went to market , this lil buggy stayed home..." sang a familiar voice. _Oh no Poppy_. Branch had so far managed to avoid interacting with Poppy during his extended stay in the medical pod. The treatments had made him tired so most of the time he'd been asleep when she visited and the one time he wasn't he'd managed to stay completely still until she went away. It had been difficult, but he figured pretending to be dead was a good skill to practice.

"Oh Branchy you're awake!" squealed Poppy suddenly, shattering his dazed thoughts. He realised he hadn't even had the energy to move his feet away from her yet. He heard a ping and before he knew it her bright pink arms were wrapped around his neck and squeezing him tight.

"Poppy Poppy ... I ...can't ...breathe..." he wheezed, trying his best to shove her off.

"I was so, so worried about you. You shouldn't have scared me like that!" She scolded him as she released her grip and sat next to him.

Branch blushed a bit but decided to change the subject. "Why were you interfering with my feet?"

"Ugh you know ... this place is SO boring !" she groaned. "And I'd already braided your hair and painted your nails 7 different colours. Plus you have the cutest toes. They're so chubby and sweet I just couldn't resist!"

Branch stared her in wide eyed repulsion and slid his feet back under the sheets.

"O...k I didn't think it was possible for you to cross the boundaries of normal social contact any more than you usually do but wow there we go."

"I know right?!" Poppy beamed proudly. "Anyway how are you feeling? I really thought you'd be better by now."

"Yea me too but apparently the poison was worse than we thought. The spiders fang was actually embedded in my side and it had to be removed. I think Dr Plum is waiting for the results of a blood test and -"

"Yea uh huh yea-" Poppy wasn't listening. "Oh yay Creek is back."

"Hello hello hello !" Creek sang as he strode in to the room. "Branch - it's just so good to see you looking better, mate!"

Poppy grinned joyfully as Creek sat next to her.

"You know Branch, you probably don't remember but Creek was the one who found you and made sure you got help!" She triumphantly informed the grey troll.

Creek covered his eyes in mock embarrassment. "Oh Poppy Darling, I keep telling you my part was nothing!"

"No it wasn't - Branch could've DIED if it wasn't for you." Poppy wailed, her face crumpling at the thought.

Branch watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. He was sure Poppy had it wrong but without proof he'd have to stay quiet.

"Now, now - stop all this silly talk." Creek crooned to Poppy. "This fella here is as tough as nails ," he reached across and patted Branch's cheek, "Aren't you Branch?"

"If I wasn't half poisoned I'd kill you right now." Branch mumbled.

"Branch? Isn't there something you'd like to say to Creek?" Poppy asked, gesturing towards the self proclaimed guru.

"Oh yeah of course thanks soooo much for your help Creek. I just have no idea what in the world I'd ever do without you around." Branch said flatly.

Creek grinned smugly, "Oh no problem mate, but please don't make a habit of it. It was all very distressing for poor, sweet Poppy here you understand?"

"Of course. " Branch growled through gritted teeth.

Dr Plum entered the room and Branch was never as glad to see her as he was just then.

"Well I have some good news for you. The spider poison has almost left your system. You'll still need to take it easy and continue with the tablets for another week. And come back to me in three days so I can take out your stitches. Please DO NOT try to take them out yourself."

"Ok I won't . " Branch rolled his eyes, how the hair did the medic know what he had been plotting?

"And also you've lost quite a bit of weight so you'll need to try and regain some slowly and carefully. Can I trust you to do that properly?"

"Of course . So I can go now?"

"Yes. I'll be back in a moment with your medicine and then you can leave." Branch gave a small smile as the doctor left. He then turned to Poppy who had a look of abject horror on her face.

"You lost weight?! " She gasped as she suddenly yanked up the sheet that was covering him "Oh no you have - where's your fat little belly gone?!"

"Poppy what the funk!?" Branch hissed as he pulled the sheet back around himself. Creek watched on with a bemused look on his face.

"You'll need some to look after you - nurse you back to health. Well that'll be me! Nurse Poppy to the rescue. I'm gonna get you so many cupcakes you'll be all squishy and chubby again in no time!"

"What do you mean 'again' and no that's not happening. I'll be fine."

"No you won't ! You need help, doesn't he Creek?" Creek was shocked having been caught off guard and struggled for a minute to find something to say.

"Oh ehm oh no Poppy, I'm sure Branch is perfectly able to take care of himself, what with him being so clever and all."

"Yea yea yea Creek is right ... and he's the smart one not me, you should listen to him Poppy , listen to your smart, smart friend!" Branch pleaded. Poppy narrowed her eyes and switched looks between the two male trolls. Fake smiles plastered both of their faces.

"Ok Branch, you're being way too nice to Creek - you must still be delirious. You're staying with me for a week."

"No!" The two boys cried in unison.

Poppy chose to ignore Creek's objection completely and focused solely on Branch. "Please Branch please! I'll be so worried, I won't be able to sleep if you're all alone in your bunker." Branch sighed as he remembered the promise he'd made to Guy Diamond and Biggie. He didn't want Poppy to worry about him. Plus it might be worth it just to annoy Creek who was waving his hands around and mouthing "Say no" behind Poppy's back.

"Ok ... I'll stay with you for one night ok?! One! Just so you'll see there's nothing to fuss about. But no singing or hugging or weird stuff and as long as it's just you and me."

Poppy squealed with excitement. "Oh this is going to be so much fun - isn't this great Creek? I'm going to go tell Dr Plum!"

Creek gave Poppy another forced smile and two thumbs up as Branch stuck out his tongue at him. "I don't know what you're smirking for - you won't last five minutes with her, mate!" He sneered as he followed Poppy out of the room.

* * *

Well it had been exactly five minutes and Branch was already feeling irritated in Poppy's pod. The walk and climb from Dr Plum's had left him feeling drained and light headed. Poppy wasn't even as full on as usual but the level of interaction was just too much.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in my bed? " she asked.

"Sofas fine." he sighed.

"Do you want me to get the twins to bring you some pjs, you'll be more comfortable." She was relentless really.

"I'm fine."

"How about a drink?" she offered. He perked up a bit at the thought of this.

"Actually some water would be great."

"Water?! Nah I'll get you tea instead. Or lemonade ... Ooh what about hot chocolate and marshmallows?!"

"No seriously Poppy, water it's for my temperature. I feel a little hot. "

"Fine one boring water coming up!" Poppy rolled her eyes and stomped over to the kitchen area of the pod.

She looked at the diet sheet Dr Plum had given her for Branch. Grubs, nuts, berries, root vegetables, seeds - ugh all so dull and uninspired. There was nothing fun about any of it. She crumpled up the list and threw it away. She could do better than that.

"Hey Branch - Are you hungry ?" She called.

"No not really."

"Oh come on the Doc said you needed to eat. How about I make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich- I'll even cut it rectangular just the way you like it! No crusts!"

"Uhm yea that actually sounds good." he admitted.

Poppy cheerfully brought in the sandwich and a glass of water.

"Uhm Poppy where's the peanut butter ? " Branch asked as he inspected the strange looking sandwich.

"I made it Poppy-style, no peanut butter just extra jelly hehe." She giggled proudly.

"Oh ok ...it's just the peanut butter is supposed to help me with weight gain and - you know what, it's fine. I'll be fine for one day ...o..k this is really sweet"

"Awww you're welcome!"

"No I mean it actually tastes really sweet did you put sugar all over it? "

"Yep! It's Poppy-style. "

"And this isn't bread is it ? It's cake so you've given me a weird sugar and jelly cake?"

"Uh huh."

Branch shrugged as he took a sip of his water. It could be worse, then the taste hit him.

"Poppy..." he said quietly, "Did you put sugar in the water too?"

Poppy blushed and giggled. "Sorry, water is just so boring."

Branch shook his head but didn't complain. His eye lids were growing heavy but the pain in his side was starting to increase. After he finished the sugar cake he took two bottles from out of his hair and took out a pill from each bottle.

"One for the pain, one for the poison." He reminded himself of what Dr Plum had told him.

He was just about to take the second pill when Poppy burst back in.

"How are you feeling ?!"

"Tired."

"Oh well I have great news! Creek is coming over with his guitar and we're gonna sing some nice soothing songs about feelings and respecting your body and nature and the delicate balance between the two. I know we said no singing but he thought you could use it and I agree. You'll love it!"

"Huh excuse me while I vomit copiously at the thought of that."

"Oh you need to be sick? Here's your bucket. "

"Ok what ...is that?" Branch's eyes widened at the luminous green bucket with glittery pink stripes and paper cut outs stuck on it.

"It's a bucket I decorated just for you. At least you'll have something pretty to look at when you hurl!" She cheered.

"Ok that's great Poppy. Hey do you think I could get another glass of that sugar water that was really something."

"But you haven't finished the first one? Poppy pointed out with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"OOOPS " Branch knocked over the glass. "Silly me."

Poppy narrowed her eyes but went anyway.

Branch got up and started feeling the sides of the pod for a gap he could squeeze through. Too much sugar and glittery sick buckets were one thing but Creek singing songs - no that wasn't happening. He considered himself a man of his word but he and Poppy had made a deal and now she was breaking it. Besides a little fresh air would do him good.

As soon as he got outside he ducked into the shadows. It was early evening and Trolls were making their way home to their pods. He wandered along for a bit, not really sure what to do. He figured he'd have to go back to Poppy's in a little while or she'd make a fuss. But for now he could sit under a mushroom just long enough to make a point. The pain in his side had subsided but he was starting to feel light headed and strange. " _It must be all that sugar,"_ he thought. Then he remembered that he had left his pills at Poppy's. Shoot! He'd have to go back sooner than he'd hoped. But for now he'd just close his eyes for a few minutes.

* * *

Satin and Chenile were just finishing up an outfit when they heard a thump outside their door.

"Who can that be?" Satin asked, while Chenile shrugged in response.

They opened the door to find Branch sitting outside with his back to them. The twins exchanged confused glances.

"Oh hello Branch," Satin made the first move as he turned his head and looked straight through her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

He squinted his eyes and looked from one twin to the other.

"You know what I just realised? You're kinda pink but you're not Poppy and you're blue but ..you're not me!"

"You're grey, Branch " Chenile sighed.

"Oh yeah. " he said sadly as he looked at his hands.

"Are you ok, Branch ? Why don't you come in and sit down? " Satin said helping him to his feet and guiding him inside. "Aren't you supposed to be with Poppy tonight?"

"I don't know." Was his only reply as he wandered aimlessly around their pod.

"Satin what are we going to do? We can't leave him here alone while we get Poppy!" whispered Chenile.

"Hey can I have this?" Branch called holding up a random scrap of material.

"Of course you can sweetie!" Satin cooed. "would you like another one?"

"Another what ?" He asked looking totally confused.

Meanwhile outside in the village, Creek sighed as Poppy darted from one side of the path to another. "Branch ! BRAAANCH!" she called.

"Sweetie please, why don't we just go back to your place." Creek groaned wearily. "He'll be safe in his bunker minding his own business like he should be."

"No you don't understand! He doesn't have his medicine. Please you have to help me look for him." Poppy begged, desperation starting to show on her face.

"Fine ." Creek hissed , "Lets go and ask around. I really do spoil you sometimes, you know!"

The first pod they approached was that of Satin and Chenile.

"He was here Poppy. We tried to get him to lie down but when we went to make him so tea he said we're trying to poison him and he left. He's was acting crazier than usual." Satin explained as Chenile nodded.

"Did you see which way he went?" Creek asked.

"No , it was almost like he just disappeared into the shadows. " Chenile replied.

Poppy sighed . "Ok , thanks anyway , look if he comes back just ...I dunno tie him up or something! Come on Creek , let's go see if Cooper or DJ have seen him."

Neither of them had seen Branch either but they volunteered to help with the search, with Cooper heading to the lake and DJ Suki choosing the edge of the forest.

Suki hurried along to the outskirts of the village. It was much quieter there and she knew Branch liked quiet.

It wasn't long before she found him sitting on a leaf swinging his legs gently. He didn't look at her, he just stared into the distance instead.

"I'm sad." he said quietly as she sat beside him.

"I know." she pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder and for once he didn't resist. He just stared at his hand.

" I - I lost something "

Suki sat back a bit and waited. This was it - Branch was going to tell her about his feelings, why he was the way he was. All those years of pushing everyone away and angry words - it was finally happening. She felt guilty that he wasn't in a right state of mind but she'd never tell him she knew his secret if he didn't remember telling her later. She had to know though. If she knew, she could find a way to help him - or at least help Poppy help him.

"What did you lose ?" She whispered.

"She'll be so mad at me." Who was 'she' Suki wondered , she needed more information.

"No she won't." she assured him softly.

"She will, I wasn't being careful. I did something so terrible. It's all my fault." Branch turned away from the DJ, hiding his face. She rubbed his arm gently to comfort him.

"It can't be that bad. Tell me about her , what does she look like?"

"She's so beautiful. She wears nice things and she's kinda ...I dunno ...pinky -" Suki gasped and smiled , was he talking about Poppy ?

"Pinky purple with green hair ." he continued.

Pinky purple with green hair and wears nice things? DJ mentally ran through every female troll she could think of.

"Satin?! Are you talking about Satin?!"

Branch turned and stared at Suki for a minute like he was completely lost. Then he spoke again

"Satin ...The other one is blue."

Suki felt confused. None of this was making any sense.

"Ok Branch, listen to me ...what did you lose? Why will Satin be angry with you?"

"She gave me something, it was soft - she said I could keep it. It was right here in my hand. But I lost it. And it's gone forever."

As the realisation hit her she almost face palmed. "Are you talking about a piece of cloth!?"

Branch nodded sadly.

"Oh Branch! It's in your OTHER hand!"

Branch's eyes widened at sight of his other hand still clutching the material.

"Woah you found it ! You found it! Thank you so much!" He dove forwards to hug her but missed completely and fell off the leaf.

"Oh wow that really hurt. "

Back in the clearing Poppy was getting frantic and Creek rolled his eyes as he tried to calm her down. "Breathe Poppy, Breathe! " he commanded. This situation with Branch was becoming most bothersome indeed. Why oh why couldn't the useless grey lump go crawl back under his rock and stay there?

"I have him!"

Poppy jumped as she heard Suki's voice in the distance. She ran towards her best friend seeing Branch wandering idly behind her.

"We'd have got here sooner only he had to stop and look at every single flower, bug, twig , mushroom - you get the idea! Also he fell but he's ok. And he's been sick. Three times."

Branch glared at Creek.

"Ewww no not him!" he gasped.

"Branch, remember Creek is the one who saved you." Poppy smiled nervously.

"No he didn't - he was hurting me - he pushed me! It was the other one who helped me it was the glitter one ehm ehm ehm that guy GUY DIAMOND. GUY GUY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Ok ok we'll find him - just please stop shouting." Poppy urged.

"No ! I will never be silenced." Branch folded his arms and stamped his foot indignantly.

Guy Diamond came running over. "Someone call my name?" he grinned.

"Guy ! This is the one here!" Branch wrapped his arms around him. "Guy Diamond is the best ! Yuck go away Poppy!" He pushed Poppy away as she tried to pull him away from Guy Diamond who was giggling at the whole thing. "Do you want me to take him home, Poppy?" The glitter troll offered.

"Please." growled Creek.

"No no he's staying in my pod tonight " Poppy sighed. "There's just been a bit of a mixup with his pain relief."

Branch shot Poppy and Creek a suspicious look before turning back to Guy Diamond and cupping his face with his hands.

"Guy, Diamond, Guy... listen ...listen to me. You have to believe me. I have to tell you something. " His eyes shifted nervously in Poppy's direction again before he stared back into Guy Diamonds eyes. "Don't let her take me away. She's a witch. She fed me loads of sugar so I'd taste good and she could sacrifice me to the Bergens. That's how she keeps them away from the village. You believe me don't you?"

"Branch ?! How could you say that!" Poppy gasped.

"Now now, Poppy," Creek advised hastily, "Branch is clearly delirious ,making all sorts of ridiculous accusations! Let's not take anything he says personally shall we?"

"You're right, Creek." Poppy sighed. "Come on Branch, I promise I won't give you any more sugar - WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!"

Branch had picked up a clump of dirt and was rubbing it all over his face and arm.

"Making myself taste gross OBVIOUSLY. You thought you had me fooled, sugar witch, but I didn't raise myself to be no fool ha !" He rubbed the remaining dirt on Poppy's dress.

"Ew stop!" She squeaked as Guy Diamond and DJ Suki almost collapsed from trying not to laugh.

Creek groaned and shook his head at Branch.

"My my, you really are a walking disaster aren't you?" he taunted.

"You're the disaster, you FU-"

"BRANCH !" Yelled Poppy interrupting his outburst.

"Silence sugar witch you'll wake everyone up and then they'll find out what you're up to." He got right in her face and whispered "But I already know." while tapping her forehead with his index finger. Poppy couldn't believe how huge Branch's pupils were. It would've been cute if it wasn't so terrifying.

Suki pulled Branch away from Poppy and handed him one of her glow bugs. "Here look at this ," she instructed him.

Branch stared at the bug in awe.

"Woah ..."

She noticed he'd dropped the strip of fabric he'd been holding on to so tightly and so picked it up. It was pink and glittery with a row of thick pink wool attached to it. She wondered why he was so fond of it or why he took such comfort from it - it didn't look the kind of thing he'd normally like at all. Nevertheless she shrugged and tucked it into his hair. He didn't even flinch, still staring at the glowing bug.

"What are we going to do with that ... vagabond ! " Creek whined as tried to help Poppy brush the dirt off her dress. "Poppy I don't think you should be alone with him tonight - the poor thing is clearly unwell. Perhaps we should bring him back to the doctor and let her deal with him?"

"No, no he'll hate that!" Poppy pouted in response.

"Well we can't just let him run riot around the village either. I'm just thinking of you, Poppy." Creek took Poppy's hand and squeezed it.

Guy Diamond stepped forward having finally managed to compose himself. "Ok ...ok ...how about this, Creek ? Take sugar witch home. Sugar witch? I'll look after mister here. He can come back with me and sleep off ..whatever it is ..you've done to him. And you can check on him in the morning? Ok?"

"Ok ," sighed Poppy as she handed Guy Diamond Branch's meds, "but are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Oh it'll be fun. He'll crash pretty soon I reckon. What do you say Branch?" Guy beamed and extended his hand.

Branch leapt to his feet almost excitedly. "Ok great we can come up with a plan to stop ... _her._ But shhhh it's a secret." He glared at Poppy , pointing two fingers at his eyes and then pointing them back at her.

Guy bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"Ok buddy lets go to the lake first and get you cleaned up. See you later chums!"

Poppy watched as the two headed off, with Branch walking in circles around Guy Diamond. She sighed for what was probably the fifth or sixth time that night, well it had certainly been an eventful evening.

"Oh shoot!" cried Suki suddenly, "Cooper is still looking for Branch at the lake!"

Creek put his head in his hands, it was like having a bunch of five year olds around sometimes.

* * *

Well Guy Diamond couldn't have been any more right about Branch. By the time he'd got him cleaned up and then brought him to his pod , Branch was exhausted, going to sleep without complaint.

When Poppy visited in the morning , her grey project was completely lucid and arrogantly declaring that as he had no recollection of the previous night's antics they must not have happened.

He did, however, perhaps by way of apology, permit Poppy to accompany him back to his bunker. To her further surprise, he allowed her in.

"Wow so this is your bunker? It's a lot smaller than you make it sound!"

"Pffffft as if I'd show you the real thing. This is my recovery room. I purposely build them small in case I end up with something really infectious so I can burn everything and build another."

Poppy nodded nervously at the proud grin on Branch's face as she surveyed the area. It did look cosy in a way, maybe he'd be ok.

"So as you can see," he continued, " I have everything I need here, all I was missing was the medicine which I now have. So I'll be in here for ten days. If you DON'T see me after ten days you have my permission to check in on me. Disturb my healing before that and I'll burrow deeper and you'll never ever find me again, ok? "

"But what about your stitches?" she gasped worriedly.

"Not your concern. Now do we have an agreement?" He gave her his usual scowl, showing he meant business.

"Deal." Poppy agreed sadly. She knew there was no point arguing with him. "You're sure you'll be ok?"

"Yep. Look I'll even show you how strong I am." He gave an evil grin as he hoisted her over his shoulder. "Branch stop! You'll injure yourself!" she squealed as he carried her out of the room and back to surface, dumping her somewhat ungracefully on the ground.

"See you in ten days Poppy." He called as returned inside without a backwards glance.

Poppy picked herself up and dusted herself off. She shook her head as she walked back to the village. Access to a part of the famous bunker and permission to check he wasn't dead?

_"You know I think I'm starting to grow on him!"_


End file.
